Getting Stronger: A Spellcaster's Story
by larynjcarter4354
Summary: Benny is feeling odd, Ethan and Sarah are suddenly super-glued together, Erica is falling but who for? Grandma Weir has the answers.Rory has to fit in somewhere. Benny's magic is unbelievable but how far will he go for who he wants? Through all of this they are all getting stronger
1. Chapter 1

Benny walking down the hall in a bad mood was stopped. "Hi there, Benny Rabbit, where ya going?" Kurt asked him. "Just leave me alone," was Benny's only response. Kurt pushed him slightly, and said "Why whatcha gonna do?" in a taunting voice. "Don't push me" Benny said again, now quite annoyed. Kurt, slightly mad, pushed Benny into the nearest lockers, sneering he growled. " Who's gonna stop me! You're just a weak little nerd." Now they had a crowd and Benny was taking his stand. Ethan and Sarah had just walked up followed by Erica being chased by Rory. Benny who was still held by his neck closed his eyes gently. His eyes flashed open, they were bright emerald green and seemed to shadow the rest of his face. Something in him suddenly snapped and his fist connected with Kurt's face. Kurt was slammed into the opposite side of the hallway, with Benny storming off. The next and last class of the day Benny was silent. As soon as the bell rang, he was the first out, leaving all his friends behind.

He was walking home, going over what happened earlier, and before he knew it he was fuming again. He threw a strong punch at the nearest tree, he heard a loud crack and pain shot up his arm._ Great, just what I need, a broken hand._ He continued to his Grandmother's house in thought. When he opened the door she saw his hand and went straight to fixing it, "How was school" she asked, already knowing the answer. " Fine" he grumbled, muttering under his breath. Ethan came running through the door, face flushed, and breathing heavily. Sarah stood behind him slightly off to the side, not a hair out of place."Oh, come in Ethan, Sarah" Grandma Weir greeted cheerfully."Dude what happened today, you are never violent, especially not like that," Ethan asked out of breath. Benny sighed and ran his good hand through his dark hair. " I don't know E, I just got so angry and I couldn't control it," Benny replied.

"Well I do know," Grandma Weir said stepping forward. She looked them over carefully, almost suspiciously, then asked " Where are the other two?" Sarah replied " Erica is probably avoiding Rory and Rory is probably stalking her." Grandma Weir thought for a moment and then said to Sarah " Will you call her?" Sarah gave her a calm, but confused "Okay" and pulled out her phone.

After about 30 seconds there was a knock at the door, Sarah knowing it was Erica answered the door letting Erica inside. "What do the dorks want this time?"Erica teased, with an eye roll and a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you telling me I am a really powerful caster?" Benny asked almost jumping up and down with excitement. Grandma Weir sighed and nodded reluctantly,"yes, I am." "How does this have anything to do with Benny's fight today?" Ethan asked, completely lost. "Ah, I'm glad you caught on, that is a good question Ethan. When Benny was born I cast a spell on him to hold him back from the power he will have until he is ready for it. Because he was feeling so much power at once he got the urge to use it, but because of the spell holding him back, his mind's way of channeling the energy was to 'hit'."

Benny, who had his eyebrows furrowed, was quite obviously deep in thought. Erica took a glance at him and looked back to Grandma Weir. Erica who was surprisingly interested asked "Why is this only affecting him now? "Well, the spell was only meant to last until the nearing of his coming of age" Benny's face flashed with recognition, "Oh! Its because my birthday was a few months ago." "Either was I'm going to have to start teaching you," Grandma Weir said pointedly at Benny. "Teaching me what exactly?" was his confused response. She looked them over, Ethan and Sarah whispering back and forth in the corner, Erica inspecting her nails, and Benny staring off into space. "How about now?" Everyone picked up their heads as she became bustling around for different things. She reached the doorway to the back room and motioned for the teens to follow her into the room filled to the brim with all things magic and supernatural.

"Alright! I want you to focus on one emotion and let it run through you," Grandma Weir instructed. "Okay," he said, recalling the fight and he immediately felt angry and frustrated again. "Now what am I supposed to do," he muttered utterly pissed off. She brought out a block of what looked to be solid stone. She guided everyone except Benny back a few steps and put up a shield on all of them including a personal shield on Benny himself. She looked at him expectantly for a moment before saying "Alright, now take your anger our on it. Do what ever you want." He looked at her surprised and then focused all his attention towards the rock. Ethan nervously said "Nothing is happening, shouldn't something be happening?" Sarah shushed him and looked on again with curiosity and excitement. "Just wait for it" Grandma Weir said patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

They watched, not blinking, worried they would miss something. They glanced at Benny's face which was once again quite shadowed, his emerald eyes almost glowing. The rock exploded suddenly sending chunks of rock flying everywhere. Both girls screamed and Ethan covered his face with his arms. Everyone ran over to Benny who was standing much more calmly than before, the girls continuously checking to see if he was okay. Grandma Weir gave Benny things to practice controlling and sent them to Ethan's house. Everyone walked in the door like they owned the place, Sarah and Erica included. "So what do you want to do," Sarah asked. I don't know, watch a movie maybe?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I've got to get home," Erica replied "so I can't stay." " I walk with you!" Benny said jumping at the chance to be with Erica, once again his usual flirty self. They headed out and Ethan and Sarah turned on a movie."So," Benny said cautiously. He was about to say something smooth and flirty but he heard an interesting noise. "Do you hear that?" he said nervously. "No, I didn't here anything," she retorted sarcastically. The bush by the sidewalk rustled and he sucked in a breath. They both let out a held breath when a squirrel ran out of the bush and to the tree across the street.

They turned to face front and saw Jesse standing there leaning against the next tree in the row. He threw a smirk on his face, took a step forward and said to Erica " Hey baby." Erica almost looked sick, her face drawn up in disgust. This made Benny's blood boil and he could feel his power urging him to do something rash. Jesse looked at Erica sickly sweet,"Don't be like that Erica, Sarah doesn't seem to love me anymore, but I know you do." "You're wrong I love someone else!" she shot back. "Surely not him, he is nothing compared to me." Erica glanced at Benny and then turned to sneer at Jesse, " Actually, he is worth more to me than you ever were!"


	4. Chapter 4

Benny held his breath, momentarily spacing out, but reacted immediately when Jesse threw the cubile animus at them. It was open searching for souls to steal, Benny threw up a force-field around him and Erica. Jesse laughed and called out," Nice magic geek!" The color of the force-field faded out but Benny knew it was still there. He created a second force-field around his body except his hand. He grasped the cubile animus and tossed it into the air, making it float in midair. His attention was caught when Erica called out his name, she was being held by Gord and an unrecognizable guy. He yelled "DUCK!" and she leaned forward as far as she could, he materialized a dagger which he threw towards them and it caught Gord in the chest. She flipped the other guy off herself and was instantly at Benny's side, he took notice she was there and continued. He still had the cubile animus hovering at eye level, he tossed it towards the guy on the ground and after it took his soul he summoned it back.

Jesse looking very surprised, but covered up his astonishment with a smirk. " Wow, and now I'm out-numbered and scared" he commented sarcastically. "Shut up Jesse, there is nothing here for you," Erica spat viciously. "Ooh feisty, just how I like them."Jesse said disgustingly. Benny who was getting frustrated and tired, tried pulling on Erica's arm. "Let's just go," he murmured. "Wow, thanks for the back up" Erica said, Jesse snickering in the back ground. She pulled Benny closer and said in a desperate voice "Please don't leave, Ben" her calling him Ben sent shivers down his spine, and he liked it.

" Alright," he said, trying to work up some energy. He started on something he knew would work. "Hey loser, yeah you over there, bet your too scared to come any closer. I doubt you'd be able to handle us from about 5 feet away," Benny taunted. Jesse was there in a flash, Erica subtlety scooting more behind Benny. Benny held the dagger from his coat in his hand, slightly behind his back. He stepped forward the slightest bit, and stabbed Jesse in the heart, but not before Jesse got Benny in the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse instantly disintegrated into dust and Benny sucked up his soul anyway. Benny felt another hand in his and realized Erica was bringing him somewhere, fast. He opened his eyes when they stopped moving and realized he was in an elegant kitchen, she led him over to a chair and sat him down. She looked like she was in pain so he asked "Erica, whats wrong?" she responded "Please be quiet and don't move." She was back in just a second and then ordered him to take off his shirt. He hesitantly lifted his shirt over his head and then he felt a strong, sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to see what was wrong with it, but he met Erica's hand on the way. "I'm so sorry Benny, I knew he was gonna do it, and I watched it happened and I didn't even try to stop it," she seemed to stumble over her words as tears make their tracks down her face. He hated seeing her so upset, and said " Please don't cry, I don't even know whats wrong," see moved her hand and he fully noticed his shoulder for the first time.

His entire shoulder was scraped clean, you could see the bone and the blood was running down his arm. Erica was still in a state, and he wasn't sure what to do to calm her down. " Erica, I'm alright, it's okay, we're both fine." He gently pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him crying, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder. He gently rubbed her back until she calmed down. He wiped the tears off her face, gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, and let her get up. She gave him a sincere smile and said "Alright, I need to do something with your shoulder now." "Nah, don't worry about it, I'll get my Grandma to fix it." " No, Benny it's was my fault and I got this."

She got a wet wash-cloth and gently rubbed it over his shoulder, he grit his teeth, but didn't move. "Arm up," he lifted his arm up enough for her to wrap a bandage around it. She couldn't help but continuously stare at his body._ When did he muscle up so much? I wonder if he's as strong as he looks?_ She looked up to his face to see that he was smirking, "Like what you see?" "Yes, I actually do" but her wry grin said enough. They both awkwardly blushed and looked away. After a few moments of silence Benny conjured up some bravery. "Erica?" She immediately turned to face him again. There was a gap of about 5 seconds until his lips met hers. It was only seconds later that he pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been laying on Erica's bed for the past two hours talking and occasionally kissing. He checked the time and noticing it was almost 10:00, he called Ethan who answered the phone, extremely panicked. "Dude where are you, you left almost 3 hours ago!?" Ethan practically screamed into the phone. "Man E, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, I'm with Erica" "Erica!Wait Erica? Why are you with her" "Sorry man either you have to come to me or you have to wait til tomorrow."Ethan groaned... "Can I bring Sarah over there with me?" Benny looked over to Erica, smiled sweetly and said " Can Ethan and Sarah come over?" "Yeah sure it's just us home, I'm going to get some food from the grocery store. I have a feeling someone here will want to eat real food. " Benny looked at her and said "Just be careful alright?" she nodded and they pulled in for a small kiss. Benny picked the phone back up and told Ethan and Sarah to come on over.

Ethan and Sarah walked silently down the street towards Erica's house. The moonlight shone down on them through the neighbor hood trees. "Sarah...," Ethan started nervously. _I really hope I don't mess this up, I really like Sarah. _She looked at him curiously and then waited for his answer. He cleared throat and began, " SarahIreallylikeyouandhaveforareallylongt-" he rushed, before being cut off. She was at his side their lips locks and hands around each other. They pulled back and she said " I really like you too Ethan" she smiled sweetly and they continued hand-in-hand to Erica's. They talked and talked until they arrived. Benny opened the door as Ethan raised his hand to knock. He smirked and then asked, "So, did you two have a good canoodling session?" Ethan's face turned red and Sarah only pulled him forward into the house.

Erica arrived shortly after to find Ethan and Sarah talking and kissing on the couch and Benny practicing some magic in the corner. He looked up at her and mouthed the word "watch."_ I hope this works._ He glanced at his spellbook, then looking at the kissing Ethan and Sarah, he spoke, "Evanescunt redeo." They jumped apart when Benny landed promptly in their laps. "Hi guys, hows it going?" His only response was a glare from Ethan and two shoves. Erica laughed and started putting the groceries away, that is until she felt hands on her waist and a chin on her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

She turned into Benny's arms, their lips colliding the middle_. God, where did he learn to kiss like this. He_ nipped her bottom lip and then slid his tongue across her lip, begging for access. They were fully leaning into the kitchen wall at this point. Erica let out the smallest gasp when Benny moved his attention to her neck. Ethan and Sarah walked into the kitchen and Ethan started wolf whistling at the scene. Benny and Erica broke up the kissing but didnt move away from each other. Ethan, leaning on the counter asked, "What did Sarah and I miss when Benny walked you home, Erica?" _Wow, there are a LOT of things you guys missed. _Erica and Benny did there best to try explaining there adventure, managing to keep most of the details.

Ethan and Sarah saying their goodbyes, walked towards the door, heading home. "So Benny, what can you do with, you know, your magic?" Erica asked intently curious. He summoned his spell book, and started to list off things and as well as showing her. _ Wow I didn't realize he was that good with his magic. _After a while they got tired and she headed up to bed, he was in the bathroom changing and came out shirtless, wearing red plaid boxers. _Mhhh,very nice._ He headed to the couch but Erica took his hand and pulled him upstairs with her, going towards her room. She turned out the light, and crawled into bed, Benny standing awkwardly at the doorway. She looked up, realizing he wasn't coming and whined, "Ben, come here"_Maybe this isn't such a great idea._ "Erica, I don't know about this." She got back up and pulled him into bed with her. She buried her head into the crevice of his neck. _Mhhh he's warm._ He relaxed and held her close, he slowly and gently eased his head down and drifted off into a calm, peaceful state of mind-sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Benny Pov

Class was boring, my thoughts kept drifting to Erica. I guess I looked like I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I knew, the teacher was calling my name. She was a substitute, young and still naive. I smirked a bit, " I'm sorry what were you saying?" I asked in my most charming voice. She glares at me then replies " I was telling you all to remember to finish your book assignments over summer break." Before I could answer with a witty remark, the bell rang and we all began packing up our things. I stepped into the hall, heading towards my locker when Rory sorta tagged along. He was going on about something or another, I really dont care about. But for the life of me I couldn't just throw him away.

"But sometimes I just get so bored, ya know?" Rory paused to look at him at which point Benny replied in a desperate tone, "Rory please please please shut up." Rory's phone buzzed in his pocket, he checked it, then said, "Whatever dude, I gotta go." Benny turned and opened his locker, putting in his book and taking out his spellbook. He saw Erica and Sarah standing across the hall and quietly walked over. Erica's back was to him so he slipped his hands around her waist and put his head onto the nape of her neck. She had felt his heart rate increase before he came over to them. "So is that a yes to later?" Sarah asked. "Definitely yes because at our rate we need it"Erica replied enthusiastically "Need what?" Benny mumbled into her neck "We need a girls day out to get away from the geeks!" Sarah said slightly exaggerating. Benny, pretending to be offended, gasped loudly, jumping away from Erica. She pulled him back by his collar, kissed him strongly and mumbled into his neck, "No, not you babe." She promised she would see him in a little while, and he reluctantly wandered off to his next class.

Erica's phone buzzed and when she looked at it, her face twisted with confusion. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked while grabbing some stuff out of her locker. " The alarm at my house is going off" she replied, trying to remember what day her mother would be home from her business trip. " How do you-" "It alerts my phone...maybe I should go check. If I am not back in twenty minutes, something is very wrong." "Do you know what it is?" Sarah questioned, looking at her. "I have a hunch, but let's hope I'm wrong" Erica said just before zipping off.

Sarah pov

_It's been thirty minutes, where is she? Something bad must have happened. _I opened the door to the geometry class Ethan and Benny were in. I walked right up the teacher and started talking, hoping she wouldn't notice my lie. " Principal Hicks needs to see Benny and Ethan in his office. Something about their behavior the other day." I was trying to be realistic, not to deter, she gave me a suspicious look which I only ignored. Finally she told them to pack up and head to the principal's office. Ethan looked slight panicked, but when he tried to catch my eye as I walked out, I flickered my eyes to the left. He visibly relaxed knowing he wasn't in trouble, but re-tensed realizing something was wrong. I turned left and headed to our lockers around the corner. Seconds later they rounded the corner looking around cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked glancing around. Benny glanced around, paused for a second then snapped his head back to my face. "Where is Erica?" His voice void of it's usual happiness, it was serious, worried. Sarah looked away, "The alarm went off at her house so she was going to go check it out. She told me if she wasn't back in twenty minutes something is really wrong...That was forty minutes ago. Erica is missing."


End file.
